This invention relates to a self-service terminal (SST), such as an automated teller machine (ATM), and in particular to media containers,or cassettes as provided in such SSTs and which are used to store and transport media to be dispensed from SSTs.
Self-service terminals (SSTs), particularly automated teller machines (ATMs), are often used to dispense valuable media, such as banknotes. Conventionally, banknotes of different denominations are stored within an ATM in respective currency cassettes, from which notes are retrieved or xe2x80x9cpickedxe2x80x9d as required for dispensing. The cassettes are filled at a secure central location and then distributed and fitted in the ATMs by authorized personnel. Empty and partially filled cassettes are retrieved from the ATMs and returned to the secure central location for auditing and refilling.
A typical currency cassette will store a bundle or stack of notes up to 300 mm long. A sprung pusher plate engaging an end face of the bundle urges the notes towards a roller door at one end of the cassette, the door being opened when the cassette is pushed into position in an ATM by engagement with a pair of locating prongs. The note bundle rests on tracks provided in a cassette body and is located within the body by various guides: the cassette body includes xe2x80x9cwidthxe2x80x9d restraining guides for locating the sides of the bundle, and the removable cassette lid includes xe2x80x9cheightxe2x80x9d restraining guides for locating the upper face of the bundle. Cassettes tend to be produced in a limited number of standard sizes, based on a selected nominal currency, typically US dollar bills. Accordingly, to accommodate notes of other denominations, it is necessary that the guides are adjustable, and cassettes are therefore provided with adjustable guide mountings which may be set to suit a particular currency denomination. ATM suppliers will normally provide currency cassettes to their customers together with tables indicating the correct settings for the guide mountings for particular currencies and denominations; the customers will set up the cassettes in accordance with their own particular requirements, guided by the tables. The correct adjustment and fitting of the guides requires a degree of skill and dexterity and it is not uncommon for guides to be fitted incorrectly, which will affect the operation of ATMs fitted with the cassettes. For example, if the guides provide insufficient clearance, the cassette will be difficult to load with notes and notes may stick or jam in the cassette. Conversely, if the guides provide too much clearance, the notes may move around within the cassette during handling and transport to such an extent that the integrity of the note bundle may be lost and notes will not dispense correctly.
A further difficulty occurs in cassettes which are xe2x80x9coverfilledxe2x80x9d, that is an operator has placed too many notes in a cassette, with the result that the notes are packed too tightly to dispense properly.
These problems will tend not to be apparent on visual inspection of a filled currency cassette, and as cassettes are sealed for security reasons following filling any problems will only become apparent after the currency cassette has been inserted in an ATM and the machine has attempted to pick notes from the cassette. In many cases the resulting difficulties will result in the ATM closing down, and require a service engineer to be called out. Security requirements are often such that any xe2x80x9cfaultyxe2x80x9d cassettes have to be returned to a central secure location for opening and checking, such that there may be a considerable delay in identifying the source of the fault and returning the ATM to service.
It is among the objectives of embodiments of the various aspects of this invention to provide self-service terminals (SSTs) and currency cassettes which obviate and mitigate at least some of these difficulties.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a media cassette for a self-service terminal (SST), the cassette comprising: a body for receiving media to be dispensed in the form of a bundle of media having end faces and side faces; at least one movable guide member for locating the media within the body and for engaging a respective side face of the media bundle; and means for urging the at least one guide member towards the respective side face of the media bundle.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of locating media in a cassette for storing media to be dispensed from a self-service terminal (SST), the method comprising: positioning a bundle of media in a body for receiving media to be dispensed; and urging at least one movable guide member towards a respective side face of the media bundle to locate the bundle within the body.
These aspects of the present invention allows cassettes to be provided to accommodate media of different dimensions, without requiring the guide members to be specifically set for media of a particular size. Accordingly, in the case of currency cassettes for automated teller machines (ATMs), ATM suppliers may supply a single form of currency cassette which will accommodate a range of currencies and denominations without requiring the guides to be specifically set.
Preferably, the cassette includes width guides for engaging the sides of the media bundle, that is the guides are intended to engage the side edges of the media. Only one of the guides may be movable, however it is preferred that the width guides are coupled or otherwise operatively associated such that a transverse movement of one guide produces a corresponding movement of the other guide, thus facilitating centralizing of a bundle of media in the cassette body. The guides may be coupled mechanically via a lever or gear system, or may be associated electronically, for example by appropriate guide position sensors, comparators and guide moving motors.
Preferably also, the cassette includes a height guide for engaging an upper face of the media bundle, that is the guide is intended to engage the upper edges of the media. The height guide may be mounted to a lid or cover for the cassette body.
Preferably also, the at least one guide is selectively lockable in position. This may be useful during transportation and handling of the cassette, when movement of the guide might permit undesirable movement of the media. The guide may be manually lockable or may be automatically lockable on, for example, fitting a lid on the cassette body or removing the cassette body from a filling jig or station. The automatic locking may be achieved by mechanical interaction or by electrical or electronic means, for example by operation of a solenoid to actuate a lock or key.
Preferably also, the at least one guide is selectively retractable to provide a working clearance to facilitate media dispensing; it may be desirable to have little or no clearance between the guide and the media bundle during one or more of filling, handling and transport of the cassette, however when dispensing it is desirable to provide clearance to permit substantially unrestrained movement of the bundle towards the pick end of the cassette. The clearance may be provided by a manual adjustment of the guide prior to placing the cassette in the SST, but is preferably provided automatically on insertion of the cassette into the SST. The clearance may be provided by a mechanical interaction between an element of the SST and the guide, or may be obtained by the insertion of the cassette in the SST closing or opening a switch or otherwise changing an electrical state in an appropriate device to energize or actuate a motor, actuate a solenoid or the like to retract the guide a selected distance.
The means for urging the at least one guide member towards the respective side face of the media bundle preferably incorporates one or more springs, typically a compression spring, but may incorporate some other form of means, such as a volume of resilient material, an arrangement of magnets, a motor, a solenoid, or a mass coupled to the guides such that gravity acting on the mass tends to urge the guide member in the desired direction.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a media cassette for a self-service terminal (SST), the cassette comprising: a body for receiving media to be dispensed in the form of a bundle of media; and at least one movable guide member for locating the media within the body and for engaging a respective side face of the media bundle, the at least one guide member being biased towards the respective side face of the media bundle.
According to a still further aspect of the present invention there is provided a media cassette for a self-service terminal (SST), the cassette comprising: a body for receiving media to be dispensed in the form of a bundle of media; and at least one movable guide member for locating the media within the body and for engaging a respective side face of the media bundle, the at least one guide member being biased towards the respective side face of the media bundle, and the at least one guide member being selectively lockable within the body.
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided a method of locating media in a cassette for storing media to be dispensed from a self-service terminal (SST), the method comprising:
positioning a bundle of media in a body for receiving media to be dispensed;
urging at least one movable guide member toward the media bundle to locate the bundle within the body; and then
locking the at least one movable guide member with respect to the body.
According to a yet further aspect of the present invention there is provided a media cassette for a self-service terminal (SST), the cassette comprising: a body for receiving media to be dispensed in the form of a bundle of media; and at least one movable guide member for locating the media within the body and for engaging the media bundle, the at least one guide member being biased towards the media bundle and into contact with the bundle, and the at least one guide member being selectively retractable to provide clearance between the guide member and the bundle.
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided a method of locating media in a cassette for storing media to be dispensed from a self-service terminal (SST), the method comprising:
positioning a bundle of media in a body for receiving media to be dispensed;
urging at least one movable guide member toward the media bundle to locate the bundle within the body; and then
locating the body in an SST and retracting the at least one movable guide relative to the bundle to provide clearance therebetween.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a media cassette for a self-service terminal (SST), the cassette comprising: a body for receiving media to be dispensed and defining an area to receive a bundle of media; and a member mounted to the body and movable between a first position in which the member restricts the length of the media-receiving area to a first dimension during filling of the body, the first dimension corresponding to a predetermined maximum length of media bundle, and a second position in which the member permits the length of the media-receiving area to be extended to a greater second dimension and permits longitudinal expansion of a media bundle therein.
According to a still further aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of controlling the filling of a media cassette for a self-service terminal (SST), the method comprising the steps:
providing a body defining a media-receiving area;
locating a member in the body to restrict the length of the area to a predetermined first dimension corresponding to a predetermined maximum length of media bundle;
locating a bundle of media in said area; and
retracting the member to extend the length of the area to a larger second dimension and permitting longitudinal expansion of the media bundle therein.
These aspects of the invention are useful in preventing overfilling of the cassette, which may prevent media from being properly removed or picked from the cassette during a media-dispense operation. The initial location of the member prevents an operator from locating a bundle of media in the media-receiving area which is of greater dimension, that is a bundle which is xe2x80x9ctoo longxe2x80x9d, and contains more media than the cassette is intended to accommodate. The ability to retract the member allows a bundle of media which has been tightly packed into the area to expand and thus facilitate reliable picking or removal of media from the bundle.
Preferably, the retraction of the member occurs following or in conjunction with the closing of the cassette. The member may be retracted manually, or in response to an operator action, but is preferably retracted automatically on the cassette being inserted in an SST, or on a lid being placed on the cassette. Most preferably, the member is adapted to be retracted by interaction of the member with a prong or other member provided in the SST and which engages with the cassette on insertion of the cassette into the SST. Conveniently, the member may interact with the prong or prongs as provided in many existing SSTs and which are utilized to retract the roller door provided at one end of the cassette and which provides access to the media for the SST pick arrangement.
The invention also relates to an SST incorporating or adapted to receive such cassettes as described above with reference to the various aspects of the invention.